marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Reed Strucker
Reed Strucker is a mutant and a former district attorney. Reed is also the husband of Caitlin Strucker, the father of Lauren Strucker and Andy Strucker, and a member of the Mutant Underground. Biography Early life Born to Ellen and Otto Strucker; Reed was raised mostly by his mother due to his father working at Trask Industries daily. When Reed was a child he suddenly got very sickly nearly dying. However, when he recovered his father soon left never seeing his son after his recovery. Unknown to the young Reed his father had injected him with a serum that cured him of his mutant powers making Reed a normal human. Reed would go on to meet Caitlin and have two children. Getting a job as a DA prosecutor Reed soon began prosecuting mutant criminals. Three years prior to discovering that his children were mutants, his family were nearly the victims of a car accident but the oncoming truck swerved and missed them. His wife preached that it was a miracle that they didn't die for weeks when it had really been their using her powers to save them. Two years after that event, Reed had taken his family and mother out for a family night of bowling. While there, he saw a young mutant girl being teased by some teenagers and it caused her powers to lash out and damage a bit of the alley. He told the girl's father that they had to leave or he would be forced to call the police. After they left, Lauren confronted him and asked why it had to be the two of them that left, but Reed dismissed it and tried to get them to go back to what they were all doing. ''The Gifted "eXposed" Reed, and his wife, showed up at their children's High School to demand that the school take action in the recurring bullying of their son, Andy. It was negatively influencing his academic performance as well as his sleeping habits and communication between him and his parents. In situations such as this, Mr. Baird recommended the C.A.R.E (communicate, adjust, reconcile, and empathize) system. Before he could continue to explain the functioning purpose of the C.A.R.E system, Reed cut him off, wanting to make one thing clear; Andy needed help. Should the school fail to care for these needs, Reed threatened to sue the school into oblivion. But the school had procedures to follow, meaning they couldn't stray from policy. With a menacing glare on his face, Reed advises Mr. Baird to find someone who can assist Andy as they see fit. Reed is worried that the glare may have been over the top as Mr. Baird exited the office, but Caitlin assured him that it was scary and the perfect amount of glare. Sadly, Reed wouldn't be able to stay to finish out the meeting as he had been tasked with interviewing a mutant criminal at the Garland Detention Center. He told Caitlin that he loved her before kissing her goodbye and leaving to go to work. Later Reed and his associate entered the mutant wing of the Garland Detention Center, where he met face to face with the mutant underground leader Lorna Dane , better known as Polaris. She was accused of the attempted murder of two police officers as well as the illegal use of her mutant abilities. Reed is willing to reduce her charges in exchange for her cooperation. However, Lorna claimed to have no knowledge of anything worth sharing. Claiming she was walking down the street when a cop randomly shot at her. Though with detailed documentation of Lorna and her affiliation to the Mutant Underground, Reed knew this to be false as she and her associates had aided and abetted dozens, if not hundreds, of mutant fugitives. Reed cautiously entered her transparent cell. Whether she believed it or not, he was trying to help her to the best of his ability. He reiterated her attempted murder charges. With her ability to control magnetism, Lorna lightly pulled on the screws embedded in Reed's knee from an old sports injury. She explained that she could tear out the screws and show him what attempted murder truly looks like, claiming that if she wanted the cops dead, they would. Reed then pulled her medical exam from a folder. What Lorna read shook her to her core. He was going to ask the court to assign her a lawyer, but she had a big decision to make. Lorna lashed out and in a great display of power, she shattered the lights, broke a window, and cracked her cell. That night Reed received a frantic call from Caitlin telling him about a mutant attack at the kids' school. If this was the case, he's wondering why there were people at their home. However what Caitlin was trying to convey was somehow getting lost in translation. There was so much that she didn't even know where to begin. While the kids were safe, Caitlin did not know for how much longer that would remain to be true. As for the mutants that attacked them, Reed asked what had happened of them, to which Caitlin explained that they weren't attacked by mutants but that their children Andy and Lauren "are" the mutants. Reed was nearly speechless, barely able to form a full sentence after learning of this. Reed met up with Caitlin and the kids in a diner on the outskirts of Atlanta. He looked to Andy, asking if anyone was hurt during the incident of his powers manifesting and who instigated the altercation. While Andy wasn't sure if anyone suffered any severe injuries, Lauren assured Reed that Andy did not instigate the altercation. Caitlin reminded Reed that it wasn't a deposition and that a legal understanding of the matter would do little to deter Sentinel' Services. Reed initially believed that Caitlin misspoke when saying Sentinel Services, however, she meant exactly what she said, and this instantly instilled great fear into Reed. Caitlin wondered if he could talk to Cal, his boss, and the District Attorney, but as Reed explained, a mutant related attack being covered by the Sentinel Services was far beyond his jurisdiction. They were a federal agency and the only reason Caitlin and the kids managed to get away was due to the fact that they lacked time in forming a team. They needed to go some place safe where the mutant laws are less strict, like Mexico. The last time the Sentinel Services got involved in one of Reed's cases, a suspect disappeared. There is nothing more important to Reed than his family, and he refused to allow that to happen to them. Reed later called his associate, Carla, from just outside the Central Courthouse Building to ask for her help. Carla first informed him that the Sentinel Services was raiding his office, his computer and emails included, which he was already aware of. He needed the case file for the mutant network investigation. Acknowledging the insanity of this plan, Reed didn't know what else to do in such desperate times. He needed to get his family some place safe and if he could get in contact with the mutants, they may be able to help. While Carla admittedly owed everything to Reed, what he required was asking a lot of her. They were meddling with an open case, thus she could get disbarred or thrown into jail. Despite the risk, Reed pleaded with Carla one last time to help his family, to which she eventually agreed.With the case file, Reed called Marcos Diaz , one of the members of the mutant underground, hoping that they could help his family get across the border. Reed explained that the mutant incident at the high school was because of his kids. Hearing that Marcos decided that it's not worth the risk, Reed regained his attention after revealing that he is a prosecutor with the city, involved in building a case against Marcos and his mutant associates for the District Attorney's Office. If Marcos wished to help Lorna, he'd help Reed's family cross the border. Reed wanted a meeting to which Marcos agreed. Reed then revealed to Marcos what was the latest development in a string of recent developments; that Lorna is pregnant. The next morning after a night of sleep at a motel, Caitlin joined Reed by the window and joked that he may be a mutant with a snoring ability. As previously arranged, Reed would be meeting with Marcos later in the evening because they failed to come up with any better options. Caitlin was aware that he was doing the best he could. She'd take one option over none. Caitlin then asked if he knew how rough it was on the mutant fugitives who were constantly evading Sentinel Services. Reed knew it wasn't easy, but they both remembered how it was with the mutants fighting amongst each other, and innocent people getting hurt in the crossfire. Because of this the Sentinel Service was created. Unfortunately their stay at the Caravan Motel would end there as it was time to move again due to a Sentinel Services drone circling the area. While it couldn't see them from inside the room, it knew the license plate of their vehicle. They woke the kids and exited the motel, stealing a truck in the process. To steal the truck Lauren had used her power to stall the owner in which Reed got his first glimpse of his daughter's mutant ability to create force fields. As planned, Reed met with Marcos at a lounge. He assured Marcos that it wasn't a setup and that no one was coming. Marcos asked about how Lorna and the baby are doing. All Reed would reveal is that she's in a detention center. Marcos lost his patience with his vague answers and grabbed his arm. He began to burn him using a bright ray of light being emitted from his hand and as the heat intensified, Reed confessed that Lorna was being kept at Garland. However, he doesn't know much of the baby's condition as he only saw the medical exam. Reed offered to help Lorna and answer any of Marcos' questions but only after his family is safe. Marcos agreed to his terms handing Reed a piece of paper with an address on it. However, Reed will have to stay behind to make sure that he holds up his end of their bargain. That night, after following the address given to him by Eclipse, Reed and his family arrived to an abandoned warehouse facility where Eclipse awaited their arrival. He would get them supplies; food, water, and blankets. After that they would head down to the border. He explained that he knew people down by the border with a specific set of skills that'll allow them to get people under, over, or even through the wall. Once that is done, the underground will get them new IDs. There are churches of people who will help. Unfortunately, their plans went awry as the Sentinel Services surrounded them and ordered them to the ground. Reed suggested that they talk to them. Just as it seemed their chance of escaping was gone, they were rescued by John Proudstar and Clarice Fong, two more mutants from the underground network. The seven of them ran throughout the warehouse searching for the nearest exit as Sentinel Services unleashed the Sentinels. They eventually found themselves cornered by the Sentinels. Thankfully, Eclipse and Lauren were able to fend them off while Blink created a portal leading to the Mutant Underground HQ. With Blink struggling to maintain the portal, everyone crossed over with the exception of Reed, who was shot in the back and left behind to be captured by Sentinel Services after Blink's portal closed. "rX" After being captured Reed now finds himself on the opposite end of the prison-industrial complex than he’s used to as he is interrogated by Jace Turner, the Sentinel Services agent in charge of the Strucker case. Turner and Reed discuss the situation about Reed and his family. Reed isn't intimidated and spars with him over the legal situation. Turner doesn't back down and neither does Reed, who demands a lawyer. Turner has filed charges of terrorism against Reed as they know he used Polaris' file to contact the Mutant Underground. Turner then also reveals that there is a desire to classify this group as a terrorist organization like the Brotherhood of Mutants or the Mutant Liberation Front making the charges against Reed even more serious. Reed defends the Mutant Underground and says they are nothing like them, but Turner points out his attempts to prosecute Polaris against him. Turner then reveals that he lost his daughter, Grace, during the "July 15th" incident and points out to Reed that he'll never know if the blast of energy that killed his daughter came from a good mutant or a bad mutant and he doesn't even care when it boils down to it. Reed while sympathic still remains to his resolve. Later Turner tries to talk to Reed again, but Reed remains confident, pointing out that as a prosecutor he has sat on Turner's side of the table numerous times and that he’s convinced that if Turner was going to actually follow through on these threats he would have done so already. Figuring out Turner is desperate to salvage a terrible operation gone wrong. Reed stipulates the terms of their deal: he will give them the underground, but Reed's family will go free. "eXodus" Reed was being questioned about Marcos by Jace who told him that he had met him at a bar and that the owner had been a mutant named Fade. Jace then made a plan: Reed would go back to that bar, claiming that he wanted help to get back to his family after escaping from Sentinel Serivce. Reed didn't believe that Fade would buy that he had magically escaped but Turner told him that they would send out reports and feelers about Reed being wanted and loose for the Mutant Underground to find and give his story more credibility. He would then be taken to the Underground when Fade made contact and lead Sentinel Services to where they were. Later on in a Sentinel Services van. Jace placed a GPS tracker on Reed. Turner warned him that the tracker wouldn't come off unless he removed it himself so Reed couldn't escape them. Reed then went behind the bar to talk to Fade as their alerts and APB's on Reed had gone public. He told Fade how he was there a few days ago and told him he wanted to see where can he find Marcos. At gunpoint, Reed pleaded with Fade that all he wanted was to find his family. He then told Fade that if he wasn't going to help, then pull the trigger as it would do him a favor. After a minute, Fade believed him and told Reed to follow him. Walking into the bar Fade asked how he escaped. Reed claimed that Sentinel Services seemed to give up looking for him when they separated as they had prioritized going for his children over him. They walked into the backroom where Reed was introduced to a woman named Shelia and her daughter, Dominique. Fade left Reed there and said he would be back for them when it was time to leave. Reed asked if he would be taken to his family then, but Fade told him that he would be taken to a drop point at which point someone from the Underground would arrive to take them the rest of the way. He talked to Shelia and Dominique about his situation and learned about theirs. Learning Sheila's husband was taken by Sentinel Services because of his mutant status and now were after them too. Reed was surprised that they would be after a small child like Dominique, but Sheila informed him that Sentinel Services only saw her as a future threat as she possessed the X-Gene. Sheila them saw that Reed was still in pain from his own encounter with Sentinel Services and used her powers to relieve him of his pain. When night fell, they were placed in the back of a van and Fade started to drive them off. Turner, Weeks and their team started to trail after them. When Fade announced that they were close, Dominique grabbed Reed's hand and told him he didn't have to be scared anymore. Reed then had second thoughts knowing this wasn’t the right way to save his family by throwing the Underground under the bus quickly warned Fade that they were being followed. When Fade told him not to worry as he could cloak their van Reed explained how Sentinel Services put the tracker on him. Reed then jumped out the van after telling them he was sorry as he just wanted to save his family. He got up and confronted Jace, who told him how he had just made the biggest mistake of his life and how they had a deal. Reed told him that he had actually prevented his biggest mistake and for Jace “to shove their deal up his ass”. "eXit strategy" For breaking his deal with Agent Turner Reed was placed in a prison cell, Polaris was also put in the same cell block as Reed. A shocked Lorna asked why her prosecutor was imprisoned, to which Turner responded that Reed had his own legal problems and would be transferred to the same facility as she was. Lorna was amazed at irony : the fact that Reed, the same person who tried to use her unborn child to get her to turn against her friends was going to prison as well. As Agent Turner left the room, Reed attempted to inform Lorna of his deal with the Underground, but she refused to hear him out, especially after learning that he almost got Marcos killed. Reed tried to get through to Polaris, acknowledging that he was not the kind of person she wanted to speak to, in which Lorna agreed. Reed then explained to her that he always told himself that anyone that was facing him in his courtroom was guilty and thus deserving of any crime they were accused of. He told himself that he was the prosecutor, and that the laws were clear, and if someone broke them, it was by definition their fault. He also told himself that he was only doing his job but then found out that his children were mutants and that they didn't mean to hurt anyone. They were only defending themselves. However they themselves had broke the law and with mandatory minimums, they would serve ten years imprionsed if not more and even pointing out the fact that a few days ago, he would have been the one making that argument. Reed continued to explain that before all of that had occurred to him and his family, that he didn't understand but he does now and that he was sorry. However Lorna sarcastically congratulated him on realizing that he's the bad guy. Pointing out to Reed that he had destroyed many lives. She harshly told him If he wanted forgiveness, then to ask it from a little boy who she strapped on a bus while he screamed, begging to join his mother in prison where Reed and his associates sent her or the the hundreds of families whose lives he and his co-workers had ruined as she had no forgiveness to offer. The next day Reed and Lorna's transfer to a new ultra secure facility arrived, and they both were escorted to a transport bus with several Sentinel Service agents, including Jace Turner among them. Both were placed in a plastic cell and strapped to their seats. While the bus went through a warehouse district in Peachetree, it suddenly broke down. Reed implored Lorna to hear him out claiming he knows she hates him and is fine with it and accepts it, but pointed out that something was wrong with the bus and if there was an opportunity to escape, it was going to come along soon. He then asked her if her hatred of him was worth more than giving her child a real life. Polaris reluctantly agreeded to work with Reed. As the agents unlocked them from their seats, Polaris and Reed enacted their escape and attacked the guards. However, they were quickly overpowered. Soon after, Polaris felt her powers return to her. However unfortunately, there was nothing inside their plastic cells that she could use to escape as everything metal was outside of their cell. Reed remembering the metal screws in his leg that Polaris tugged on during their first encounter told her to take them out and use them to free themselves. Polaris reluctantly yanked the metal screws from Reed's leg and used them to free Reed and herself from their restraints. She then attacked the guard with the very same screws as he attempts to call-in their escape. Lorna then used her powers to break open the back of the bus, allowing her and Reed to escape, and rendezvous with John and Marcos, whom had come to rescue them. Caitlin then arrived in a stolen Sentinel Services SUV to get them to safety. Reed then embraces his relieved wife, before she drove them away as fast as possible. "boXed in" ''To be added "got your siX" To be added "eXtreme measures" To be added "threat of eXtinction" To be added "outfoX" To be added "eXploited" To be added "3 X 1" To be added "eXtraction" To be added "X-roads" To be added "eMergence" To be added Character traits Reed is originally an ambitious attorney trying to balance the demands of his job at the DA's office with his responsibilities to his family. Despite taking a job that involved prosecuting mutants Reed does not have any ill will towards mutants as he accepts his children even though they are mutants and even tries to help Lorna Dane when it is revealed she is pregnant. Powers and Abilities Former Powers *'Mutant Physiology:' Reed was born with the "X-Gene", therefore he has the potential to develop superpowers; however Reed was seemingly stripped of his powers by a serum used on him by his father, Otto Strucker, before they could manifest; thus leaving the nature of his mutant powers unknown at the time. However the effects of the serum seemed to have failed and Reeds mutant powers are starting to emerge. *'Disintegration': When energy flows through his right arm with a single touch Reed can disintegrates all types of matter. Relationships *Caitlin Strucker - Wife. *Lauren Strucker - Daughter. *Andy Strucker - Son. Appearances/Actors *Earth-10005 (1 TV series) **''The Gifted'' - Stephen Moyer ***Season One ****"eXposed" (First appearance) ****"rX" ****"eXodus" ****"eXit strategy" ****"boXed in" ****"got your siX" ****"eXtreme measures" ****"threat of eXtinction" ****"outfoX" ****"eXploited" ****"3 X 1" ****"eXtraction" ****"X-roads" ***Season Two ****"eMergence" Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Reeds first name is a reference to Reed Richards, also known as Mr. Fantastic, who also has a mutant son named Franklin. While his last name is in reference to Hydra leader Wolfgang von Strucker; who had twin mutant children just like Reed. Gallery ''The Gifted'' To be added Promotion, Filming and Concept Art The Gifted Reed Strucker character poster.jpg 12766187-B2B9-4A9E-8C5B-5639CF4AA3CD.jpeg S2-Mutant-Vision-Poster-Caitlin-Reed.jpg Category:The Gifted characters Category:Created characters Category:Mutant Underground members Category:Lawyers Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Allies Category:Mutants Category:Earth-10005